


Unto the Restless

by FireEye



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Irenicus is dead but his evil lives on.





	Unto the Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueinkedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/gifts).



It wasn’t over.

It was almost too late.

It had seemed, for a time, that the Realms would see the dawn of peace and rebuilding from the Time of Troubles and the machinations of the Gods.  Now, Jaheira and Dynaheir supported her through the rain that swirled and pulled at their feet as they struggled through the storm-drenched night.

Even death hadn’t stopped Irenicus.  Grimly, in some distant hold of her mind where sanity held by a hair, that resembled nothing but the warmth and safety of Candlekeep, the daughter of Bhaal wondered why she thought it would.

Not merely content with the certain victory of his long awaited plans, he had woven a thread of himself within the soul he had stolen.  Now, given time and secrecy through Bhaal’s war of succession to worm its way deeper, that thread had taken pieces of her and further wound itself into a rope that coiled around her heart.

She had felt him in the night.  She had seen him in the darkened mirror.  In the distance of the murky storm, the druid’s circle.  Her breath caught in the thunder, the forest lit by lightning as it struck the Great Tree.

Stumbling through the downpour, she fell, taking Dynaheir down with her, up to her arms in the cold water that sought nothing more than to wash her away.

“ _Leave me!_ ” she had to shout above the wind and the rain.  Ever of her own mind and counsel, Jaheira hauled her back to her feet even as Dynaheir recovered herself likewise.  “ _I can’t_...”

Deep within her, Irenicus laughed.  Dynaheir slipped again.

Ignoring the danger, Jaheira merely braced herself into the wind and the water, summoning the power of life within the vines and brambles surrounding them to shield their way forward as she sought to drag her charge towards the shelter of the grove.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so yeah I accidentally thought a thing.


End file.
